Ruby Hanshaw
Ruby Hanshaw is Sofia's best friends from before she became a princess, along with Jade. Despite this major change, they all remain close friends. History Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess Ruby makes her debut appearance along with Jade when Sofia moves out of Dunwiddie Village to Enchancia Castle. She chases after the carriage and wishes Sofia good luck. Days later, Queen Miranda invites Ruby and Jade to the castle to cheer up Sofia, who's behavior has become increasingly odd and secretive. Sofia is happy to see her. Ruby is bombarding Sofia with questions when Prince James, who Ruby has a crush on, comes over. Ruby swoons over him and after James pours some tea into her cup Ruby squeals "Prince James poured me tea!" She is last seen watching James help Sofia get ready for her ball. Season 1 As an old friend of Sofia's, Ruby is a major supporting character in the series. Ruby makes her first major appearance in "The Big Sleepover". Ruby first appears at the castle with Jade for the Royal Sleepover Sofia invited her to. Ruby's delighted to see Sofia and meet Princess Amber, Hildegard, and Clio. Ruby spends the night with Jade having a good time rapping with pine cones in her hair, dancing, doing her Mr. Happy Fan. She is delighted to see James again and bombard Hildegard and Clio with questions. Her fun comes to an end when Sofia tells them to act like the Princesses which leaves her bored out of her wits. Sofia accidentally lets it slip they were being embarrassing which makes a hurt Ruby storm off with Jade, unaware that Sofia did not mean that and that she told her to act like a Princess because Amber was saying nasty things about her and Sofia was trying to stop her. Ruby's about to go home with Jade when Sofia arrives and apologizes for what she said. They then resume partying together. It is revealed in "The Buttercups" that Ruby, Jade, and Sofia are members of a Girl Scout troop called the Buttercups. It is also revealed that Ruby's mother Helen is the leader of the Troop. During a hike through Peppertree Forest, Ruby earns her Sunflower Pin and befriends the twins Meg and Peg. In "Four's a Crowd" Ruby and Jade are invited by Sofia to be part of the Flylight Pagent help decorate the coach. While decorating the coach, Ruby and Jade become friends with Sofia's sister, Princess Amber. She also tells Sofia how great she thinks Amber is unaware that instead of being happy that something she is always wanted has happened Sofia is feeling increasingly hurt. However, Ruby does notice Sofia's increasingly odd and erratic behavior and realizes that something is bothering her. When Sofia accidentally ruins the coach they were working on, Amber, Jade, and Ruby get the truth out of Sofia: That she is afraid of losing her friends to Amber. Ruby makes Sofia feel better and they fix the coach. Season 2 Ruby reveals in "King for a Day" that her crush on James makes her see him as infallible as shown when she didn't realize that he was getting carried away with his King of Fun ideas. However, she is realistic enough to see when something is definitely a bad idea as shown when she tells James waking up a giant is a bad idea. In "In a Tizzy" Ruby gets a Fairy Godmother named Tizzy and reveals it is always been her dream to win the Dunwiddie Pedal Power race, a go-carriage competition. She tries to keep her Fairy Godmother a secret but she is not as good at keeping secrets as Sofia and the truth quickly gets out. Tizzy also proves to be overeager to the point where she insists on doing everything for her with her magic which, during the race, makes Ruby crash. Sofia brings the pair to their senses and Ruby ends up winning the race fair and square. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Children Category:Village residents Category:Girls